


Singing of Your Praise

by Chillatrix



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Choice of Immortality, Confessions, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Mentions of immortality, Scrooge Della and Zeus are mentioned but don’t appear, Storkules can be pretty smart sometimes, but he’s still a himbo, just a god and a dude confessing their love on the beach, might make this a bunch of one-shots?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillatrix/pseuds/Chillatrix
Summary: “I’ll take care of you.”“It’s rotten work.”“Not to me. Not if it’s you.”
Relationships: Donald Duck & Storkules, Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Singing of Your Praise

**Author's Note:**

> my love for Donald Duck is only rivalled by Storkules, and he is the only man I deem worthy enough to lose to.
> 
> fair warning: i read this over like twice cuz I’m too excited to post so any mistakes u find, uhhh ignoreitpls-

“I’ll take care of you.”

The words were expected of the other, but still, a beat of silence passes. Donald gives a laugh. “It’s rotten work,” he dismisses with a small wave of his hand. Lovers in the past had been turned away by the duck’s behaviour, wanting the good and the bad, but never the ugly.

But all love was ugly, should you ask him. People could still take your heart, take it and shatter it like it was nothing but a toy in fashion. And when you expressed discomfort, you were deemed _selfish_ and _inconsiderate_ of the other’s feelings.

It’s ugly, and Donald wanted no part in it.

“Not to me,” Storkules shakes his head with a soft smile. It seemed to Donald that he was trying to... reassure him? “Not if it’s you.”

Slowly, the mortal turns his head. “It’s annoying to have to touch a sick man,” he emphasizes his previous point. “You should beware becoming a partner in my madness.”

“Hesitation is ill, gravely so, amongst us, Friend Donald.”

There’s yet another silence.

Donald finds he doesn’t like this one, not when he could see Storkules gazing at him so. It wasn’t... fair, he reasoned with himself. Why? Why was it that a god wanted what mortals didn’t? What was it about him that turned their faces away but drew the divine eye?

“...Why?”

Storkules tilts his head, “Well, hesitation could-“

“Not that.” Donald is quick to turn his entire body towards the god. “I meant _why._ ”

The god looks off in the sea, a small smile on his beak and his eyes narrowing. “You recall that Father doesn’t enjoy it whenever I ask to leave Ithaquack? The only thing my siblings and I can do is watch the seas and only guess what the mortal world is.

“It was truly something amazing when you three came upon our land the first time. Selene was drawn to your family because you all held the beauty that was mortality, a feat no star or moon could replicate! Father was drawn to you because you all were warriors, able to match a god’s dexterity despite not having the advantage of long life.”

Here, Storkules pauses, leaning forward as he shifts to look at the twinkling waters.

“But I was drawn to you, _you,_ pure Donald... because you reminded me of the sea I stared at so much. You were unpredictable, strong and brave, as if forged by gods themselves and given the beauty of Aphrodite as a gift for mortals.”

Donald scoffs, throwing a rock out at the sea when it became clear that Storkules wasn’t about to look at him anytime soon. “Some gift,” the Duck spits out bitterly.

Storkules only nods sadly, “Yes, it seems as though you are wasted on mortals. Isolated even among a crowd.”

It was rather weird seeing the god so soft-spoken. So in-tune with the other’s emotions, as well! Whatever happened to that dumb, beefcake that Donald could tease on hours?

“That’s why the oracle called me selfish so many years ago.”

Donald looks back, stunned by the sudden revelation.

Scrooge, Donald, and Della had been exploring the island and came upon an oracle. Storkules invited himself along as a sort of guide, so as they didn’t tread on grounds Zeus had forbidden, thus causing his wrath. It wasn’t the grandest of adventures, but the oracle had said something about each of them.

Uncle Scrooge was to lose everyone he loved, the discord caused by his own hand. Donald was to show strength in a way a mortal couldn’t recognize. Della was to be lost amongst the things she craved most.

Storkules wasn’t to make a decision. He was to come to terms with the fact that he was selfish.

  
  


“ _Crave, you will,_ ” Donald could hear her, “ _something we mortals despise. But this something doesn’t belong to you, causing you to wish to steal, to bend the rules you follow so blindly. Speak and beg before it, son of Zeus, but never will you truly have this. Not until it chooses you._ ”

  
  


“So you being selfish... is caused by me not being liked?”

The god lets out a small chuckle that soon evolves into a fit of joyous laughter. Donald allows himself to smile, but doesn’t join in.

Storkules soon sighs, “It’s not that simple, Friend Donald... I’m selfish because I want to take you away from that. You don’t deserve the isolation, the lack of love that others give away so freely. Truly, it is _you_ that deserves the life of a god.

“You are a gift among mortals,” the taller says again, “but only gods can see just how valuable you really are.”

“Hm.”

It’s all Donald could really say.

There was so much to take in, and so much to say! But everything seemed lost as soon as Donald thought of it. He once again sits beside Storkules, resting his head on his arm.

“And how valuable am I?”

“Every beat of my heart does so for you,” the god speaks without missing a beat, as though he’s thought of the answer for so long. “Every memory I deem important has you in it. The mere desire I have of making you _mine_ makes my soul roar with a passion I’ve never felt before.

“I _breathe_ for you, pure Donald. You have my heart within your hands, and I _never_ want it back.”

The soft noise of the sea feels like a love song as they gaze into one another’s eyes.

Slowly, Donald reaches for Storkules’ hand, the other giving him a smile that made the mortal’s stomach become a pavilion for butterflies.

It wasn’t clear whether or not Donald wanted to be immortal. To be truthful, (and as selfish as it sounded), he _did_ feel wasted among his friends and family. He never truly belonged.

But one thing was as clear as the ocean the two loved so much.

No matter the decision, Storkules would wait for him. Wait, and cherish him as much as the day they first met.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked it, cuz I’ve been meaning to do smthn with Storkules for quite some time! I very much adore this pairing and hope this is a worthy story for the two of them <3


End file.
